


Здесь и сейчас

by Heldentod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Написано по фразе:— Подражаешь моему облику?— Вовсе нет!— Это лестно, но унизительно.Захотелось додать этим двоим немного тепла и разговоров перед встречей с Одином и всеми последующими событиями.





	Здесь и сейчас

— Подражаешь моему облику? — широко ухмыльнулся Тор, оглядывая брата с ног до головы.

Совершенно непонятно, чем Локи руководствовался при выборе одежды. На нём были драные джинсы, майка со сползшим плечом, стоптанные кеды и непомерных размеров клетчатая рубашка.  
Ужасная рубашка. Она была впору старшему брату, а на младшем висела почти плащом. Пока Локи сосредоточенно закатывал рукава рубашки до локтей, Тору пришло в голову, что она выглядит как первая попавшаяся под руку вещь, наспех вытянутая из шкафа в попытках одеться. В груди почему-то потеплело, хотя в глубине души Тор всё ещё очень злился. Ну, пытался злиться, но получалось плохо — главное, что живой. И всё тот же, несмотря на странный внешний вид.

— Вовсе нет! — процедил Локи, присевший на корточки в попытке завязать шнурок. — Терпеть не могу мидгардские тряпки. Просто решил не покидать тень, отбрасываемую твоим величием.  
— Звучит лестно, — начал было Тор, но Локи не дал ему продолжить.  
— Да катись в Хель, кто же знал, что ты тут предпочитаешь одеваться, как оборванец? У тебя что, какие-то комплексы?  
— Но унизительно, — низко закончил фразу брат и угрожающе сжал кулаки. Улыбку спрятать удавалось с трудом: живой и ни капельки не изменился.

Локи продолжал ворчать:  
— Серьёзно, когда ты в прошлый раз был в Мидгарде, ты хотя бы одевался подобающе. Тот пиджак был весьма неплох. Не будь он такого чудовищного цвета, я бы его даже примерил.  
— Все благодарности направь в адрес мисс Романофф, хотя вряд ли она станет тебя слушать. Мы приобрели его в одной весьма занятной лавке. Тебе бы, кстати, там понравилось, торговцы так и скачут вокруг, разве что на колени не падают от желания услужить. Ты же любишь, когда перед тобой стоят на коленях, не так ли, братец?

Братец ткнул его под рёбра локтем, да так метко, что Тор согнулся пополам, неясно, правда, от неожиданности или от смеха.

Они стояли на пешеходном переходе и ждали, когда загорится зелёный.  
Эти мидгардские порядки ужасно раздражали. Но ещё больше бесил Тор.  
Почему он не злится, не грозится обрушить небо на голову, расшибить и выпотрошить, прогнать, проклясть, да ещё и плюнуть вслед. Он его и пальцем не тронул с тех пор, как Локи сбросил с себя иллюзию Одина вместе с дурацким вышитым халатом. Почему, где подвох? 

За время своих странствий брат сильно изменился. Такого Тора, посерьёзневшего и прибавившего в уме, Локи не знал. От этого хотелось язвить в десять раз сильнее.

— Этот мир испортил тебя, дорогой брат, но оставил нетронутым твоё чувство юмора.

Тор, явно довольный собой, заправил за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. Йормунганд тебя раздери, ты что, красоваться тут вздумал?

— Ведь, как гласит древняя мудрость, нельзя испортить то, чего нет. — закончил фразу Локи и еле успел увернуться от подзатыльника.

О норны, они ведут себя, как два мидгардских придурка.

Это немного постыдно и упоительно хорошо, как будто на плечах не лежит гора мировой ответственности.  
Мидгард всегда расслаблял и помогал взглянуть на всё под иным углом: есть только здесь и сейчас, бери и действуй, не думай слишком долго, завтра может и не наступить. Наверное, поэтому брату так хорошо здесь, вдруг понял Локи. Этот мир будто специально для Тора создавали.  
За это он презирал Мидгард, по этой же причине хотел когда-то заполучить его себе, и где-то совсем в глубине души хотел научиться этой лёгкости.

Дом, где он оставил отца, был совсем недалеко от перекрёстка.  
За несколько лет правления в Асгарде Локи так и не продумал неизбежный разговор, и сейчас путал следы, оттягивая встречу. Пока его наконец не осенило, что Тор знает этот город не хуже. И даже адрес дома знает, он ведь сам его назвал. Просто тоже не хочет туда идти.

Локи дёрнул брата за полу куртки. Они согласно замедлили шаг, пока не остановились перед какой-то витриной, отражавшей их в полный рост.

Тор улыбнулся отражению брата и потрепал Локи по плечу.  
— Неплохо ты выглядишь в этих мидгардских одеждах, хоть это и не было твоей целью. Только мне кажется, что все вокруг думают, что ты украл у меня рубашку.  
— Ты же знаешь, я никогда ничего не краду. Я беру то, что мне принадлежит. И вообще, что за идиотские намеки? Может, ещё кофе меня угостишь? Или как тут принято? — в очередной раз съязвил Локи. И поздно прикусил язык, поняв, что это прозвучало как угодно, но только не язвительно.

И по-дурацки вздрогнул, услышав ответ:  
— И угощу. Знаю одно место в паре кварталов отсюда.  
— А у тебя денег хватит за нас двоих заплатить? Ты выглядишь как тот, у кого даже нет возможности дырку в своей одежде залатать. — Локи ткнул пальцем в прореху на куртке Тора. Тот перехватил его руку и уверенным движением сжал узкую бледную ладонь в своей.

Кофе был вкусным, и больше Локи таких вопросов не задавал.

Они сидели на лавочке в Центральном парке и смотрели, как садится солнце. По мидгардскому календарю их визит выпал на пятницу, а значит, любое дело подождёт пару дней.  
Никто не обсуждал это решение, но принято оно было единогласно. 

В конце концов у них всегда было только здесь и сейчас, подумал Локи, и положил голову на ненавязчиво подставленное плечо.


End file.
